Meng Hao/Cultivation
|-|Cultivation= :Credits to the WuxiaWorld wiki for the chapters when Meng Hao achieved each realm | Data2= Because Meng Hao was an Allheaven Dao Immortal before stepping into the Ancient Realm his Ancient Realm Tribulation was many folds harder then even Dao Tribulations, to the point where he even died once undergoing it. | Data3= Because Meng Hao had 123 Immortal Meridians in the Immortal Realm he was able to ignite 32 Soul Lamps and because of Paragon Nine Seals blood that he absorbed in the past he was able to form one more Soul Lamp, a Paragon Soul Lamp, for a total of 33 soul lamps. Chapter 1280 - Paragon Soul Lamp! | Data4= After Meng Hao completed his Ancient Realm tribulation he had a gut feeling that his Dao Realm Essences pointed towards his Demon Sealing Hexing Magic. After he decided that his Nine Essences are going to be the Nine Demon Sealing Hexing Magics. | Data5= During the war with the 33 Heavens after the 1st Heavens was destroyed, Meng Hao absorbed the World Essence that was revealed during the collapse to further his comprehension of the Eight Demon Sealing Hex which allowed him to see the true essence behind it, which is the Essence of Space. | Data6= While Meng Hao was still in the Ancient Realm instead of going on his original path to become the Immortal, he became the Demon. With the help of a curse that transformed his blood, stained his soul, washed over his bones, and besmirched his Dao foundation; then soon-afterward shattered his Dao foundation, and his Immortal meridians. **This physically made him stronger while externally changing his appearance of his body and soul lamps. They burned silently with a blue-violet flame that made the starry sky shake. Chapter 1391 - I Don’t Need Any Of It | Data7= In order to buy more time for the remnants of the Mountain and Sea Realm to escape the Immortal God Continent, Meng Hao detonated all 33 of his soul lamps including his Paragon Lamp. | Data8= On the verge of death Meng Hao remembered a unique secret magic that allows a person to possess someone else soul lamp, this allowed Meng Hao to possess the mysterious soul lamp he received from the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite temple back when he was still in the Immortal Realm. Chapter 1410 - Bronze Replaces the Heavens The mysterious soul lamp was seen to have represent all 33 of Meng Hao's soul lamp.}} |-|Fleshly Body= Unlike most other cultivators Meng Hao walks the path of both bodily cultivation and normal cultivation. He has been training his body intentionally and unintentionally since Qi Condensation. Qi Condensation * Meng Hao reached the 10th level of Qi Condensation which strengthened his body Foundation Establishment * Meng Hao had a perfect foundation and reached the 10th level of Qi Condensation which let him created a 10th Dao Pillar. The 10th Dao Pillar Strengthened his body once again. Core Formation * Meng Hao while being chased for stealing from an auction flees to his base. There he has lord fifth and friends guard him while he concocts a perfect gold core pill. He finishes it in time and consumes it. It increases his the strength of his body. *During the tribulation Meng Hao uses the tribulation lightning to further temper his body Nascent Soul * Since Meng Hao created multiple nascent souls, he was able to create his anima magic which allowed him to merge his Nascent Souls. This granted him a powerful fleshly body and cultivation base. Spirit Severing * After training in the Demon Immortal cistern using Fleshly Sanctification and Zhixiang's illusionary greater demons he was able to create his 8th nascent soul and maintain a state of 7th anima fleshly body in his first anima. If he uses his 8th anima his body reaches spirit severing. Dao Seeking * Meng Hao used the Nine Heavens Treasured Body Seals along with spirit severing treasures he got from the Divine Flame Trial to make his hand reach the Dao Seeking Stage. *Later on the attack on the Black Sieve Sect he returned to the blessed land and used the tribulation lightning to reach a Dao Seeking Fleshly Body. Immortal Realm (On Chapter 939) * Before Meng Hao's immortal tribulation he participated in the East Ascension Sun. He reached the space using the flame character from Withering Flame Demon Magic True Self Dao to absorb the sun's energy. He also used one Skyplace Spirit Pill to reach higher heights and concocted another Skyplace Spirit Pill from nothing at the edge of space to make a breakthrough. There he faced the Saint Tribulation, which he completely destroyed by using his paragon bridge magic, except he changed its appearance to that of a tree to hide his identity of Fang Mu, and obtained a True Saint Fleshly Body. Ancient Realm (On Chapter 1081) *Meng Hao used the pressure from the first golden gate stone stele from the Nine Seas God World to force his body to break through into the Ancient Realm. *After Meng Hao passed his tribulation and it was time for him to get his soul lamps it turned out that Meng Hao broke through the Anti-Ancient of the Ancient Realm meaning he had to ignite his soul lamps instead of extinguishing them. *When he went back at the Ancient Dao Lakes on Planet South Heaven, Meng Hao managed to forcefully ignite his anti-ancient lamps from 2 all the way to 9 with the help of the divine flame essence, reaching the great cricle of the Ancient Realm. *Later Meng Hao got possessed by Greed who forcefully pushed Meng Haos body beyond the great cricle of the Ancient Realm, yet between the Dao Realm. Dao Realm (On Chapter 1329) *Meng Hao used seven drops of God blood to directly make his fleshly body break through from the Peak Ancient Realm past the Dao Lord level to a Dao Sovereign Fleshly body. *Vast Expanse Dao Body (On Chapter 1415) - When Meng Hao detonated his soul lamps he used a secret magic from Shui Dongliu to possess the mysterious soul lamp for the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple. He used the resources from the Vast Expanse society and the special traits of the soul lamp to change his body to fit the mysterious soul lamp. Transcendence (on Chapter 1536) *Meng Hao used his Transcendent cultivation base to extinguish the Bronze Lamp and with its help push his body in the Peak of the Dao-Source Realm Ancestor Realm (On Chapter 1587) *When he absorbed Allheaven's clone, his fleshly body experienced incredible growth reaching the Ancestor Realm Beyond Ancestor Realm * |-|Manhua= Category:Cultivation Category:Meng Hao/Cultivation Category:Work In Progress